Problem: $8.086 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Solution: $8.086 \times 10^{-4} = 8.086 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $8.086 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;808\;6$